Just Stand For Me, For Another Hour
by Hinamori Miku Koyuki
Summary: Ironis, kala ku mulai temu dengan jarak, hasilnya adalah empedu menuai petaka. Setidaknya, sebelum ia berubah dingin layaknya laut lepas, ia pernah sehangat nafas bagiku.


**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just Stand For Me, For Another Hour**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

Ironis, kala kumulai temu dengan jarak, hasilnya adalah empedu menuai petaka. Setidaknya, sebelum ia berubah dingin layaknya laut lepas, ia pernah sehangat nafas bagiku.

Tepat setelah kisah ini akan tamat, kusadari bahwa ia begitu sempurna. Kusadari, terlalu banyak kebahagiaan yang ia tawarkan. Namun pentang kemarin, kau datang mengguncang khayalku dengan satu kalimat yang susah untuk kutafsirkan. Saat itupula, apa yang diadilkan dunia tentang mereka yang saling mencintai akan dipersatukan adalah bohong!

Dunia memberiku karma, setelah kepergianku dan membiarkannya berjuang seorang diri. Aku kalah, bahkan di awal perpisahan itu aku telah kalah. Kuanggap dia tidak penting, tapi baginya aku masih segalanya.

Ini karma, karma yang menuntutku untuk tak bersuara, tak berteriak, tak melawan, hanya menerima.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Cinta itu bukan perkara menang atau kalah. Cinta itu bukan pilihan, dan dia tidak memilih. Tapi cinta itu dipilih."_

Sungguh, entah sejak kapan ucapan ibu terus berputar dalam kepalaku. Ada penyesalan di rongga dadaku saat mengerti apa yang diucapkan ibu di penghujung kisahku dan dia. Ada banyak mengapa, tapi kini semua _"mengapa"_ itu tidaklah penting. Malam yang semakin larut ini kian menyembunyikan rasa yang aku tahu sudah ada sejak dahulu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku, berharap kegundahan ini terhempas layaknya buih di lautan. Tapi nihil, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Aku terlambat ibu, aku terlambat memilih cinta!

 **.**

Desa begitu sunyi di dini hari, hanya suara angin yang jatuh menerpa dedaunan, berharap bisa menjatuhkan daun kering untuk memberi kesempatan bertumbuh bagi pucuk muda. Bahkan dedaunan saja bisa menunjukan kehidupan yang indah. Oh, begitu banyak hal yang aku lewatkan tentang desa ini. Desa kelahiranku, desa yang menjadi latar pertemuanku dengannya, dan desa yang akan memberi kebahagiaan esok hari, tentunya bukan untukku.

Aku begitu mencintai ketenangan. Tapi ketahuilah, ketenangan tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Ketenangan membuatku terlalu lama meninggalkan dunia, membuatku menyusahkan diri sendiri, membuatku menjadi orang berbeda, menggerogoti warasku hingga kegilaan terjadi, kegilaan untuk membunuh mereka yang menganggapku ada.

Terluka, itu memanglah bagianku!

Pohon itu masih disana, di depan kuil tua yang telah terhiasi berbagai pernak-pernik sederhana nan elegan. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka menyulap kuil ini menjadi persis dengan dirimu. Mungkin musim semi yang membuat pohon itu mekar sempurna adalah bagian dari dekorasi utamanya.

Beberapa jam dari sekarang, kau akan menghilang, jatuh ke tempat yang lebih baik, jauh dari sesuatu yang salah sepertiku. Aku ingin menemuimu, sekali saja dan untuk yang terakhir.

Kuraih setangkai batang pada pohon itu, inilah yang dia sukai dan satu-satunya hal yang kuketahui tentangnya. Tak kuhitung berapa kelopak yang ada pada tangkainya, yang pasti ini adalah hal pertama dan terakhir untuknya. Untuk cinta yang terlambat kupilih.

Haruno Sakura

Hari ini, untuk beberapa jam dari sekarang, gadis cengeng itu akan meraih kebahagiaannya. Berjalan menuju relung dimana tak akan ada sosok salah sepertiku disana. Apa aku menyesal? Tentu tidak, penyesalan itu mengambang bersama kabar bahagia yang aku terima darinya petang kemarin.

Semuanya mengambang, bahkan kini, saat kakiku tiba di depan pintu yang menyembunyikan sosoknya yang harusnya tak kutemui malam ini. Tak ada suara, kecuali gagang pintu yang bergerak sejalan dengan pintu yang terbuka perlahan. Memperlihatkan sosok gadis yang tersenyum cerah walau jelas terlihat bekas likuid di pipinya. Begitu besarkah perasaan itu dahulu? Hingga kehadiran tak bersuara dariku bisa ia rasakan?

"Sasuke-kun?" Ia tersentak, sama denganku yang sedikit terkejut menyadari ia belum terlelap di malam yang selarut ini.

"Untukmu," kuarahkan tangkai yang kubawa padanya, tangkai dengan kelopak yang tak pernah ku hitung.

"Sakura!" Ia masih tersentak, namun dengan pandangan berbinar seolah akulah yang akan membawanya ke kuil tua itu nanti.

Tak kujawab apapun tuturnya, pandangan matanyapun tak kubalas, hanya anggukan yang kuberikan padanya diambang bibir pintu yang hanya terbuka setengah, berdiri dan memberikan tangkai sakura itu padanya.

"Ini yang terakhir Sakura," ini aneh, kupaksakan senyum untuknya seraya memandang tangkai sakura yang ia genggam dengan tangan bergetar.

"Iya," tak ada nada sentakan, ia tertunduk lesu, menyembunyikan getaran bibirnya dengan poni yang mulai memanjang.

"Aku pergi," tak ada yang harus kulakukan lagi, semuanya sudah kutuntaskan. Setidaknya itu yang kupikirkan, sebelum sebuah tarikan pada jubahku menghentikan pergerakanku.

"Tunggu, sekali ini saja Sasuke-kun,"

Aku menggeleng, menolak apapun yang dia inginkan. Sungguh absalah akan menguasaiku jika aku mengikuti keinginannya. Tapi, suara pintu yang bergeser, dan aroma segar yang kukenal sejak dahulu mulai mengelilingiku. Gadis itu berdiri di sebelahku, memaksa tubuhku diam, menunggu apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya.

Rambut yang dahulu pendek, kini dia biarkan panjang terurai. Aku benar-benar mengagumi sosoknya kini. Sungguh, ribuan antek absalah mulai menguasai pikiran dan tubuhku, membisikkan godaan yang bila kuteruskan akan menjerumuskanku pada kesalahan yang mendatangkan luka pada goresan yang sama.

Tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkanku kini, aku berada di ujung kisah yang kubuat sendiri, akhirnyapun telah ku ketahui. Mungkin seperti inilah nasib yang harus ditanggung seorang anak yang kehilangan ibunya terlalu dini. Tak hanya ibu, apapun yang kumiliki akan menghilang. Gadis inilah yang terakhir. Memang siapa yang akan tinggal setelah kebodohan yang kulakukan?

"Terima kasih..." suaranya menarikku kembali pada ribuan kenangan kelam masa lalu. Kulihat ia memainkan dan memutar-mutar tangkai sakura di tangannya. Jika untuk tangkai itu, ia tak perlu berterima kasih. Dia bisa menemukan yang sama di sepanjang jalan desa ini.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan segala hal tentangmu Sasuke-kun, bahkan mungkin aku memang tidak bisa melakukannya," ia berkata sangat pelan, seperti ada sesuatu di mulutnya yang menahanya untuk mengeluarkan suara. Aku tetap diam, menunggunya untuk segera menyudahi kesalahan ini.

"Aku menyukaimu Sasuke-kun!" _skak mat!_ Air mata kembali merembesi jejak likuid yang gagal ia sembunyikan sejak tadi. Napasnya tersengal seraya tangisannya semakin menjadi, menggenggam erat tangkai sakura dengan kedua tangan di dadanya.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada fajar yang mulai nampak, berusaha mengalihkan pikiran atas isak tangis yang begitu ambigu dalam pendengaranku.

 _"Sasuke, kau tahu, suatu hari mendung pasti akan berakhir. Badai di malam yang gelap pasti akan usai. Tapi, kau juga harus tahu, perjuangan melawan badai dan dinginya malam sebelum berakhir tidak akan pernah mudah, meski selalu ada akhir yang bahagia."_

Ya ibu, perjuangan melawan badai semalaman ini sangat tidak mudah.

"Sakura, aku juga menyayangimu, sangat banyak," ucapku tak berani menatap sosoknya.

"Maafkan aku," ucapan terakhir yang kupikr bisa menenangkannya. Dan berhasil, isakan itu tak terdengar lagi. Bahkan kesunyian membuat suara burungpun tak terdengar.

"Maafkan aku yang telambat menyadari semuanya, maaf tak pernah memberi prioritas untuk rasa yang kukira tak pernah ada, bahkan sejak dulu." Entah keberanian apa yang kupunya hingga membuatku mampu mengucapkan deretan kalimat itu. Hanya saja, seluruh ingatan tentang gadis ini tiba-tiba menyeruak, membuat penyesalan itu datang menyentak ulu hatiku hingga perih tertusuk. Semua yang mengambang tiba-tiba jatuh, menjadi sederet beban berat dan dengan entengnya membelenggu tubuhku.

Absalah ini terjadi! Aku benci diriku yang tak bisa mengatasi semua ini. Aku tak ingin dihujani dengan berbagai pernyataan yang hanya akan dijawab dengan kebodohan.

"Semua bukan salahmu, aku yang terlalu lelah dengan keinginanku sendiri, aku terus menunggu tanpa sesuatu yang kudapati, hanya rasa lelah dan kebingungan yang begitu menyakitkan. Terlalu lama berjuang seorang diri merenggut semuanya." Dia kembali terisak.

"Aku menyerah menunggumu untuk sadar. Tidak peduli berapa kali aku mencoba, tetap akan berakhir menjadi bayangan. Aku menyerah Sasuke-kun, sungguh semua salahku yang berharap padamu selama 12 tahun."

Deg!

Rasa sesak tiba-tiba menderaku. Segala yang dia katakan membuat kepalaku pening dengan pendengaran yang berdengung seketika. Tak ada lisan yang mampu kuucapkan kecuali hening yang semakin menyiksaku dengan rasa bersalah kepada seorang Haruno Sakura. Aku sadar, seberapa banyak aku membunuh perasanya tanpa suara. Dunia! Tolong benamkan aku sedalam-dalamnya!

Haruno Sakura

Apa yang kulakukan padanya?

Apa yang telah kuperbuat selama ini?

Mengapa harus sekarang aku benar-benar luluh atas segala yang terjadi antara aku dan dia?

Bukankah aku sangat membencinya dahulu, dia gadis yang cengen dan lemah!

Bukankah aku yang sengaja menyodorkan kunai padanya dan berusaha membunuhnya ?

Mengapa aku malah melangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya dengan segenap rasa bersalah yang membanjiri hatiku?

Apa yang telah kuperbuat atas segala kesombongan dan perasaan yang ia miliki?

Mengapa harus sekarang aku menyadari kejahatanku dengan membiarkan harapan cinta itu tumbuh ?

Bukankah aku yang selalu memintanya untuk meninggalkanku dan pergi bersama lelaki lain?

Mengapa seluruh tubuhku lumpuh dan hanya merujuk ke satu nama?

Seharusnya aku sudah benar-benar menjauhinya!

Bukankah aku tak ingin segala sifat kekanak-kanankannya kembali datang dan meracuni hidupku?

Mengapa aku malah menggengam tangannya sekarang?

Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Ia terus menangis, mengucapkan namaku dengan nada minor yang akan menusuk hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Namaku melambung di udara, disebut dengan lengkap dan berulang-ulang olehnya.

Sakura, tidak berada dalam badai ataupun dalam langit mendung. Tetapi, ia tertimbun di pekat dan gelapnya kebencianku yang bahkan tak pernah kusadari semakin menenggelamkannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke..." Kutarik dan kubenamkan ia dalam rengkuhanku, namaku begitu jelas terdengar di setiap cela isakannya. Kueratkan pelukanku, berusaha menyampaikan perasaan yang begitu absolut di atas segala cinta yang tak pernah terwujud di antara kami.

Semuanya akan berakhir dalam beberapa jam, bukankan waktu begitu kejam? Sakura akan bersama laki-laki lain, dan aku tak akan pernah lagi mendekatinya dengan alasan apapun.

"Bahagialah Sakura, kau harus bahagia dengan apa yang telah kau perjuangkan," ia mengangguk dalam rengkuhanku.

"Lanjutkan tidurmu," ucapku pelan, seraya berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku, memberi jarak yang akan selamanya tak pernah berdekatan lagi.

Tak ada ucapan namaku lagi pada bibirnya, dan mungkin tak akan penah ada lagi namaku dalam kehidupannya. Kupandangi gadis itu dengan senyuman yang kembali mengambang. Kutegakkan tubuhku, berbalik untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Namun kembali, tarikan pada jubahku membuatku berbalik, dan...

"CUP"

Sensasi lembut dan basah dari bibir Sakura melengkapi absalah yang menguasai segala sadarku.

"Just stand for me, for another hour Sasuke-kun."

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura, mengingatmu kini membangkitkan segala rasa sesal pada tubuh yang telah menua ini. Sekuat-kuatnya aku berusaha kebal, yang pernah terlepas tak akan pernah kembali seperti dulu.

Aku bukan pecinta, tapi Sakura berhasil memahamkanku tentang cinta yang sesungguhnya tak pernah menghilang, hanya berubah bentuk, dari satu bentuk ke bentuk lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **AN:** Italic - Kenangan Sasuke tentang ucapan ibunya.


End file.
